The Sublime
Santa Monica, California | music = "Don't Push" by Sublime | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Full Metal Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "Laid Back Leg Drop" | affiliation = None | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Vertigo Royal Rumble (Sept. 2006) | record = | accomplishments = • FMW Hall of Fame (2009) • FMW Tag Team Champion (2-time) | retired = Dead Reckoning (February 12, 2008) }} Bohdie Koston, better known by his ring name The Sublime, was a professional surfer and e-wrestler who competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Sublime's most notable achievements came as a member of FMW, where he formed the SoCal Connection with Korran Halycon. Together, they won the FMW World Tag Team Championship on two occassions and were inducted into the FMW Hall of Fame Class of 2009. Early life The Sublime was a SoCal surfer who struggled to find stability his entire life, crashing with whomever had an open couch and lived out of his van. While growing up, he began fighting in beach brawls with a local gang named the Vattos. During a scouting trip by Psychotic Wrestling Alliance officials, he was seen surfing on Venice Beach, prompting them to offer him on a contract on the spot. Career The Sublime debuted with the PWA at the Vertigo Royal Rumble in September 2006. He was approached by Wevv Mang about joining The Payroll, but even after a lucrative offer, Sublime refused to accept. After being misused and mistreated by several figureheads and fellow wrestlers employed by the PWA, Sublime signed a non-exclusive contract to join Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) while still competing in the PWA-renmaed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). With his past failures, expectations of his future stardom, and his overall status within the business, The Sublime finally snapped. He revealed his true identity, Bohdie Koston, and declared that he would fight alongside his new partner, Korran Halycon, to stick it to anyone who even dared write off the pair now known as The SoCal Connection. After proving they were the cream of the tag team crop, Sublime and Korran became the first-ever FMW Tag Team Champions. While they reigned, the fans seemed to become enthralled with the champions and began to get behind them…even when they acted as heels. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Laid Back Leg Drop'' **''Burning Shore Driver'' (Reverse Death Valley Driver) **''High Tide'' (Overdrive) **''The Redemption Song'' (Full Nelson into a Backcracker) *'Favorite moves' **Surfboard Stretch **Enziguri **Super Kick **Knee Lifts **DDT **Backbreaker **German Suplex **MMA Style Chokes **Diamond Cutter/RKO *'Nickname' **The Prophet of the Burning Shore *'Theme music' **''"Don't Push"'' by Sublime *'Entrance' **Lights dim as the entrance theme plays. As Sublime steps out, a spotlight in the shape of California shines on in a bright lime green. He wears a black zip up hoodie and a black hat turned backwards. He wrestles barefooted. After his name is announced, the stage area erupts into pyro. Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) with Korran Halycon **FMW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Korran Halycon External links Sublime Sublime